powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Constructs
The power to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of the elements. A sub-power of Constructs Creation and Elemental Manipulation. Also Called *Elemental Crafting *Elemental Creation *Elemental Materialization Capabilities Users can turn the elements into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have at least good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: * Animating the element for various purposes. * Armors * Barriers, Shields and Walls * Golems * Platforms * Retrains * Weapons Variations Elemental Constructs of Nature: *'Acid Constructs': Create constructs out of acid. *'Air Constructs': Create constructs out of air, gases, or vapor. *'Ash Constructs': Create constructs out of burnt matter. *'Dark Constructs': Create constructs out of dark energy. *'Earth Constructs': Create constructs out of minerals. *'Electric Constructs': Create constructs out of electricity. *'Fire Constructs': Create constructs out of hot plasma. *'Ice Constructs': Create constructs out of ice. *'Life Force Constructs': Create constructs out of life energy. *'Light Constructs': Create constructs out of solidified photons. *'Magma Constructs': Create constructs out of molten rock. *'Metal Constructs': Create constructs out of metal. *'Plant Constructs': Create constructs out of plant-life. *'Poison Constructs': Create constructs out of poison. *'Sound Constructs': Create constructs out of sound waves. *'Twilight Constructs': Create constructs out of the essence of combined light and darkness. *'Water Constructs': Create constructs out of liquid elements. Elemental Constructs of the Supernatural *'Ectoplasm Constructs': Create constructs out of spiritual residue. *'Hell-Fire Constructs': Create constructs out of a destructive form of fire. *'Holy-Fire Constructs': Create constructs out of Divine Flames. *'Magic Constructs': Create Constructs out of pure Magical energy. Associations * Constructs Generation * Elemental Manipulation * Elemental Mimicry * Elemental Weapons * Energy Constructs * Psychic Constructs * Weapon Infusion Limits * Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will. * In most cases, unless the construct is made of solid matter, they will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity of the construct or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. * Limited by users imagination/knowledge. * May be limited using only one element at a time, or single element. * May be limited using only available elements, instead of creating them * May not be able to create constructs out of Artificial Matter (E.X: Plastic, Silicone). Known Users *Frost Giants (Norse mythology/Marvel Comics) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Gaara (Naruto) *Firebenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Waterbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Earthbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) *Cole MacGrath (Infamous) *Natsu (Fairy Tail) *Grey (Fairy Tail) *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians: the Lightning Thief) *Aquaman (DC Comics) *Balrog (Lord of the Rings) *Obsidian (DC Comics) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II) *Demyx (Kingdom Hearts II) *Alchemists (Full Metal Alchemist) via Alchemy *Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) via Alchemy *Alphonse Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) via Alchemy *Luca (Metallica Metalluca) *Zatch (Zatch Bell) when using the Baou Zakerga spell *Starfire (Teen Titans) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Rui Hachiouji (Code:Breaker, can create weapons with her shadow) Gallery GigawattBlades.png|Cole MacGrath (inFamous) can solidify his electricity into forming his powerful Gigawatt Blades. Zelda Light Arrows.jpg|Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) forming the energy of the Light Spirits in arrows of pure light. Kizaru Light Sword.png|Kizaru/Borsalino (One Piece) can use Pika Pika no Mi abilities to solidify photons, allowing him to form his Ama no Murakumo. NARUTO_RoaN_X360_Haku_Ice_Mirror.jpg|Haku (Naruto) constructing mirrors out of ice. Gara Sand.jpg|Gaara (Naruto) making a shield out of sand. Akatsuchi_Golem.png|Akatsuchi (Naruto) creating golems out of rock. Dust_Release.png|Onoki (Naruto) creating a cube out of dust. Sword_of_the_Darkness_Flame.jpg|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) constructing a blade out of hellfire. Water_Dimension.jpg|Kiyoshi Mitarai (YuYu Hakusho) creating golems out of water. Mammon_Dual_Blades.png|Ogami Rei (Code: Breaker) creating twin blades out of hellfire. Percy-Jackson-Trident.jpg|Percy Jackson creating a Trident made out of water. Balrog-62543.jpg|The Balrog is able to create weapons out of fire. Xemnas Ethereal Blades.png|Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) can craft ethereal blades from the element of void. Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha creating a sword out of electricity. Amaterasu_sword.png|Sasuke forming the inextinguishable black flames of Amaterasu into a sword. Amaterasu_projectiles.png|Sasuke can also form bullets of black flames to shoot down multiple opponents. Metallica.PNG|Luca can mold metal into any shape or form. Rui Hachiouji shadow scythe.PNG|Rui Using her Shadow weapon Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Constructs Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Electrical-Based Powers